


Bregna, 2427: Visions Unleashed

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: The Writer's Un-Block Fic Collection [3]
Category: Aeon Flux (2005), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In the year 2011 an industrial virus killed 99% of the world’s population. A scientist by the name of Trevor Goodchild developed a cure for this virus. The five million survivors of this disease now live in the last city that exists on the planet, a place called Bregna. The Goodchild dynasty has since ruled for the past 400 years.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>The team survives the industrial virus and begin to rediscover each other over 400 years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bregna, 2427: Visions Unleashed

_In the year 2011 an industrial virus killed 99% of the world’s population. A scientist by the name of Trevor Goodchild developed a cure for this virus. The five million survivors of this disease now live in the last city that exists on the planet, a place called Bregna. The Goodchild dynasty has since ruled for the past 400 years._

There was an unintended side effect of the cure developed by Trevor Goodchild: infertility. In an effort to find a cure and save the human species, Goodchild and his colleagues successfully achieved human cloning. Since then Trevor Goodchild and his brother Oren had cloned themselves, teaching their new clones about their lives in an effort to find a cure to the sterility. The DNA of those who survived the virus was kept safe, these individuals also being cloned. But after 400 years, the sterility cured itself. In the year 2415 the Goodchild dynasty was nearly torn completely apart when the brothers opposed one another, Trevor surviving the battle while Oren died for good. The cloning was put to a stop and the first new humans to be born on the planet Earth would soon come into being.

I was five years old when the Relical – the housing unit of the DNA strands used in the cloning process – was destroyed. It was crashed into the wall that separated Bregna from the outside world, from the wilderness. While we still live within the walls of Bregna we no longer live oblivious to the truths generations before us were not privy to. Previous generations of clones were unaware of what caused the memories of lives they did not live. We are the last generation who will experience the foreign memories.

It has been twelve years since the border wall was breached and here I sit in front of the fountain located in the centre of Bregna, staring into its waters trying to understand the strange visions in my mind. Trying to understand who I was in the past, trying to figure out who I might be in the future. I close my eyes and the vision of a man with brown hair, brown eyes and a square jaw fills my mind.

\- - -

My name is Davian Nikolai and I am twenty. I was eight years old when the Relical was destroyed. Despite my youth I was surprised when I discovered the truth about the structure. For hundreds of years it has stood as a memorial for the souls lost to the industrial disease.

It is a strange thing to comprehend, the fact that your family is not really your family. I know I was not conceived by my parents, instead placed in my mother’s womb as an embryo. But I grew inside her, safely nestled in her body while I developed enough to survive outside of her. To me that will always make her my mother, even though I know I am not truly her son. When I sit on my own and think I can see flashes of memories. These memories are of a place different from Bregna. A place filled with flashing and neon lights. A place with strange sounds and even stranger people. A place of sin.

Sometimes in these memories I can see people, and hear them. Sometimes what I see and hear I know must be myself. I remember an older gentleman with greying hair and glasses and a fixation with insects. I remember a strong willed strawberry blonde woman with beautiful blue eyes. I remember a dark skinned man with a piercing green stare. I remember a slightly gap-toothed brunette who didn’t eat meat. But most of all, I remember a young man with striking brown eyes and an eccentric personality. In almost every memory this young man is dressed in something different. Sometimes it’s a funky coloured button-up shirt, sometimes it’s a t-shirt with some sort of band logo, sometimes a sharp suit, sometimes a long white or dark blue lab coat, and sometimes it’s casual clothing under a familiar black vest with latex gloves on his hands. The only thing about this young man that rivalled the variety in clothing was his variety in hair styles.

I walk the streets of Bregna pondering these thoughts I have. I’ve been doing this more often lately. It feels like I’m looking for something that I’m not sure is there. I feel like I’m going insane with confusion but I continue to walk. My parents are worried about me. They want to help but I know they can’t. This is something I must figure out on my own.

\- - -

“Do you think the rest of them are still out there somewhere?” a nineteen year old brunette young woman with a bit of a gap in her front teeth asked her companion.

“I haven’t a clue,” the twenty-three year old man replied. He was tall, around six feet in height, with chocolate coloured skin and deep green eyes. He wrapped his arms around the young woman who stood looking out the window of their shared apartment.

“They have to be out there still, Glin, somewhere in the city,” the brunette said, leaning back into her boyfriend’s chest.

“I certainly hope so Maiga,” he replied, resting his chin on the top of her soft brown hair.

“Do you think they’ll remember us?”

“I’m sure they will.”

\- - -

“Birk, honey, dinner’s ready,” twenty-seven year old Pandora Gadi called to her husband. She was a striking woman with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her husband, thirty year old Birk Gadi, had light, curly brown hair and pale blue eyes. He removed his reading glasses and placed them on the coffee table with his puzzle book and stood. He joined his wife, four months pregnant with their first child, at the low table.

“Do you still think it right to approach the others?” Birk asked.

“Yes,” Pandora replied. “We both remember it clearly. I’m sure they remember it too.” She took bite of her food. “The youngest one’s memories may still be vague though.”

“What is his name now, do you know?”

“Craik Rochus, I believe,” she thought. “If I remember correctly, he’s about seventeen now.”

“I think Glin Kibo and Maiga Aldis have a better recognition,” Birk commented. “The feeling I get from observing Davian Nikolai, however, is that he’s still unsure of what he remembers. We’ve come across him many times lately wandering the streets. It’s as though he’s searching without seeing.”

“Yes. Maybe if Davian and Craik were to see one another it would come back more smoothly,” Pandora mused. “They were quite close all those years ago.”

“I think they were closer than anyone ever realized,” Birk agreed.

“Maybe their connection survived time as well,” Pandora suggested.

“Honestly, I hope so.”

\- - -

Twenty year old Davian Nikolai sighed as he continued his walk. The sun was setting and he had just decided to turn back to his empty apartment when he stepped into the fountain area in the centre of Bregna’s town square. About sixty feet to his left he spotted a figure sitting on the stone steps gazing at the fountain. It was a young individual, probably still in his teens. Davian stood where he was and stared. This person looked familiar. It was obvious this person was a young man but his clothing almost suggested otherwise. The young man was dressed in a close fitting sleeveless red silk top and a small black leather miniskirt. The wide three-inch heeled boots came up to just below the man’s knees were black leather as well. He had a silver studded wristband on his right wrist and a black cord necklace with an unidentifiable charm dangling from it. His hair was bleached blonde even from this distance Davian could tell the young man was also wearing black eye shadow and eyeliner. This young man looked sad and lost – not lost as in unaware of where he was, but lost from the path of life.

Davian hadn’t realized he was walking towards the individual until they were about fifteen feet apart and the young man’s gaze lifted to meet his. In that instant there was a flash in Davian’s mind of an attractive man speaking to him. Something about a place called Hawaii. The image faded and he was left staring into the eyes of a soul he hadn’t seen in longer than he could remember.

\- - -

Craik Rochus continued to sit on the steps overlooking the fountain, pondering his life. His body was seventeen years old but he was well aware that his soul was much longer than that. His heart ached as he allowed the memories to play through his mind. Every time he let his mind wander he saw people in his head. He recalled names and events.

He knew phrases in a strange language, Norwegian he was able to identify. He recalled names: Grissom, Warrick, Sara, Brass, Catherine… His strongest visions, however, were of a particular individual. One that had been of significant importance to him, and to his heart. This man was roughly the same height as him. He had dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. This man’s body was built a bit wider than his own lean frame and he had a square shaped jaw. He could recall being with this man in many different ways. This man had been an acquaintance, a co-worker, and then a friend. He could remember becoming more than a friend to this man. He could remember becoming his lover and, later, his husband.

He sighed as he allowed himself to think of this man, this phantom of the past. He wondered how probable it was that this man who meant so much to his heart had survived the industrial disease. His heart ached and wept.

He felt eyes on him but could not bring himself to tear his gaze from the water. After a long while he heard footsteps somewhere to his right and sighed once more before looking away from the water. His eyes fell upon a man who looked a bit older than he was. This man dressed in close fitting blue jeans, well used runners, a tight black shirt and a black leather jacket. When his eyes locked onto the soft brown eyes of this man his breath caught. The man stopped a few steps away from him and stared, shock evident in his eyes.

“It’s you,” the man said softy. Craik tilted his head to the side and slowly stood, never breaking eye contact with this man, this phantom come to life.

“I know you,” Craik said just as softly. The older man slowly walked the remaining distance and raised a hand to trace Craik’s jaw line.

“My heart has been searching for you,” the man said. Craik took the man’s extended hand in his and leaned their foreheads together.

“Mine’s been searching too.” Craik offered a small grin.

“What’s your name?”

“Craik Rochus. What’s yours?”

“Davian Nikolai.” Davian wrapped an arm around the younger man’s waist and pulled their bodies closer. “I know you,” he breathed. “I remember you.” He leaned his head forward and gently captured Craik’s lips with his own.

“I remember you too,” Craik replied when they’d pulled apart. “I never want the opportunity to forget you again.”

“We won’t forget each other, Greg,” Davian said, using the younger man’s old name. “We didn’t before, we won’t any time soon.”

“I know, Nicky,” Craik replied, also using his companion’s old name. “I’ve missed you, so much.”

“I’ve missed you too, more than I can say. I love you, G.”

“I love you too, Nicky.” They smiled softly and shared another tender kiss.

“Let’s go home,” Davian said and lead his refound love back to his apartment.

\- 30 -

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here’s the list of who’s who:
> 
> Craik Rochus, 17 – Greg Sanders  
> Davian Nikolai, 20 – Nick Stokes  
> Maiga Aldis, 19 – Sara Sidle  
> Glin Kibo, 23 – Warrick Brown  
> Pandora Gadi, 27 – Catherine Willows  
> Birk Gadi, 30 – Gil Grissom


End file.
